


The Expectations of a Mrs.Malfoy

by Andtheclockgoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headcanon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, The Marauder's Map, scorily - Freeform, scorlily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andtheclockgoes/pseuds/Andtheclockgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【Harry Potter next generation fanfic】</p><p>Lily Luna Potter is no stranger to poor choices, but this one just might take the cake.<br/>Infuriating her father? Check.<br/>Surprising the Malfoy's ? Check.<br/>Making her life even stranger than before?<br/>Oh yeah. </p><p>Scorpius Malfoy never thought he'd end up  regretting going to a party with his friends. He never thought that he'd wake up with his best friend next to him, and them both in a serious predicament. <br/>Follow their comedic tale as everything takes a turn for the worst. </p><p>Or is it for the better?</p><p>【Also posted on Wattpad under the same name】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. uh-oh

A pounding headache.

That's all I could feel when I woke up this morning. Groaning, I snuggled into the arm that was around me.

_Wait- arm?_

Opening my eyes, hissing as the sunlight irritates their new found sensitivity, I look around, not recognizing the place I'm in.

  
Looking down towards my torso, I'm relieved that I still have my shirt and pants on, which means nothing happened except literal sleeping. The arm in question is pale and muscular.  A silver ring on his ring finger makes me stop.

It's his left hand.

_Did I go home with a married man!!??_

My eyes widen, headache forgotten, and I sit up, looking behind my back, I see the stormy grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy staring back at me, equally confused.  
   
" Why- why is there a ring on your finger. And how the hell did we end up here? And most importantly  _what that bloody hell happened last night_?" I questioned, not caring if I worsened his headache.

He sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Taking in our surroundings, I notice that we somehow managed to stumble into the Leaky Cauldron. In one corner of the small bedroom, a pile of our stuff lay by the window on an equally small table.  The brown wall facing us had a large elaborate detailed carving of a forest.

I walk towards the table, noticing our shoes and socks laid haphazardly on the floor. On the table was an assortment of items.

 My bag, wand and jewelry all grouped together in a pile, and his wand and a couple other miscellaneous items that he carries around lay on the table as well. I grabbed a rolled up scroll, and brought it back to the bed were he was sitting, legs dangling off the edge.

  
" Maybe this might help us figure out what happened last night." Scorpius says to me as I comb out my ponytail from last night, leaving it loose.

Taking a deep breath in, I open the seal, unrolling the document.

           **Marriage Document**

  
**On this day of July 15th 20XX, 10: 36 pm,  the Court of Marriage in the Ministry of Magic recognizes that Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy are now legally and magically bound together as a wedded couple. If the marriage is broken through adultery, any form of abuse, or other misdemeanors, the party that breaks the contract without consent of the other, shall be stripped of their magic. If the couple wishes to split mutually, they must wait a year and a day to divorce without any fines or other charges.**

 I  couldn't breathe. I must have re-read that paper forty times or more before everything finally sank in.

"  Scorpius.... We're married. And I'm not joking. I'm no longer Lily Luna Potter. I'm officially a Malfoy now."

He grabs the parchment from my hands, reading it himself before running his hands through his white blond and green hair.

" We really got married didn't we? " Scorpius laughed shakily.

 " We have to wait a year to divorce. My grandfather is turning in his grave at the moment."

" Well that's a good thing,  right?" I try to say optimistically.

Then I realized, I have a ring too.

I bolted away from the bed and checked through my pile of jewelry, putting on the four pairs of earrings, my Slytherin pendant, and my leather bracelet. Finally, I came to the ring.

" Merlin Scor, when you buy a ring, you buy a ring."

He seemed puzzled as a wordlessly handed him the ring. The silver band held together small emeralds and diamonds that surround a larger princess cut diamond.

He seems to praise the ring silently as I mull over the document.

" Were not allowed to date anyone else for a year. The magic that bonds us together knows what we do, and if we cheat. "

He blows out a stream of air, handing me back my ring. As I slip on the ring and my black and white converse shoes, I grab his hand in mine and give it a light squeeze.

"Maybe we can ask whoever was on duty last night about what happened."

So, after throwing back a hangover potion, we head down to the front desk with all our belongings, hiding the scroll in my small backpack.

To my surprise- and horror, out of all the people to be possibly working the shift, it's my Uncle Neville.

Cautiously, I head towards the front desk keys in hand.

" Hello Uncle Neville ! Here at the keys for room 24B, and I have a couple of questions concerning last night?"  
   
Neville takes the keys from my outstretched hand, and begins to file everything away into their right places as he speaks.

" Well, I remember  you two stumbling in around one or two in the morning today, mumbling about getting married and honeymoons and telling the families so I went ahead and assumed that you two were drunk out of your minds from Fire Whiskey and that Bulgarian Hodopt. So I gave Lily the room key, and you two went to bed apparently. Lily, where do your parents think you are at the moment? "

I winced, remembering that I was 'Staying at Teddy's and taking care of Remus ' although Teddy knew about my plans to go to the party, he still covered for me.

" At Teddy's."

He sighs, shooing us to the fireplace to floo to our respective places. Mine to Teddy's and his to the Malfoy Manor.  
   
Stepping out of the fireplace without falling was celebration of its own, but I still needed to confine in someone of this whole crazy mess.

"Teddy? Victorie? Are you still sleeping?" I call out into the flat.

When no one answers, I shrug my shoulders and head into the guestroom where all my overnight bag is, and jumped into the shower, washing off the dirt and grime and makeup from last night.

I ponder the events of the last couple of hours.

" And here I thought I was gonna get married with a big wedding... "

 


	2. coming to terms

After explaining my uh- _problem_ to my metamorphagus brother, ( and having him laugh at me for a couple more minutes) I head back home, smell of the party gone, hair in it's normal loose fashion, and the ring hidden to look like Scorpius' Slytherin ring.

The plan is to tell my mum that were dating ( she knows I've been pinning after him for a while now) to explain for the fact that I have his 'ring' on.

Bidding Teddy goodbye, I unlock the front door once hearing the distinctive ' CRACK' of apparition.

" Mum, Dad I'm home!" I call into the house, nudging off my shoes and making sure my bag is zipped.

" Is Teddy with you? I didn't hear him come in ." My mother calls to me, presumably form the kitchen.  
   
Dad calls out a greeting from his study as I pass by going into the kitchen.

Albus waves his hand in my general direction, to busy stuffing himself full of food to talk.

" Albus, move your arse out of here. I have to talk to mum for a minute. ALONE."

He grumbles something about women these days and their high standards, but ultimately leaves. I lock the door behind him and put up an _muffliato_ charm, to make sure that no one hears.

" What's so important that you have to lock the door and silence what were saying to the outside world?"

Mum asks me, curiosity peaking at my strange behavior.

Wordlessly, I put up my left hand, were Scorpius' 'ring' is on my ring finger.

" Mum I'm dating Scorpius now and I wanted you to be the first to know. He came by Teddy's house and  asked me last night, were we switched rings. He has mine and I have his, simple. "

She's quiet for a moment, expression blank. She plays with her ginger hair, twisting and braiding small portions of it.

"Mum?"

She squeals, hugging me tightly.

" I'm so happy for you Lily! Although you are a bit to young for him. Your fifteen and he's seventeen, sweetheart. Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?"

" Yes mum. Can he come over for dinner tonight, so we can, you know, tell dad? I mean he likes Scorpius enough already, what's the worst thing that could happen? "

She sighs, nodding her head as she undoes the spell, unlocking the door.

" Harry I know that you've been trying to listen in this entire time and no, I'm not telling you what's going on. All you need to know is that Scorpius is coming to dinner tonight. Also tell the boys to dress nicely. ".   Mum yells through the closed door, and lo and behold, dad walks in, fuming.

" Hullo Princess, what's this about Scorpius coming over?"

" Hi daddy, no time to talk, have to write a letter."

I rush up the stairs, taking two at a time until I reach the top, opening my door and   quickly entering. Dropping my bag on my bed, I walk towards my desk, were Fraise sits in her cage, preening herself.

_Scor,_

  
_Mum says its alright for you to come to dinner tonight. Be here by 5 to keep me company. Dinner is at 6... Also dress nice. All of the lions will be here tonight._

  
_love, Lily._

  
" Alright Fraise, give this to Scorpius and don't come back until he gives you an answer. And food."

I hand my brown and white owl the envelope, opening the window and watch her fly away, into the distance as I nervously pace back and forth. I flop onto the green covers of my bed, and a knock sounds on the door.

" Lily! How is my favorite Slytherin? " The call of my oldest brother James sounds through the door.

He wasn't always this happy with me. He hated the fact that I was a Slytherin, a dirty snake in his words, until my second year, were I forced him to sit down with me and actually talk to me, instead of automatically assuming that I had changed to the point that you couldn't recognize me. ( And a couple smacks upside the head... Okay more than a couple)

" What-" I groan from my comfortable position on the bed, " Do you want James ?"

" Just to talk to my lovely little sister is all."

" Just come in then, won't you?"

The door opens, revealing the tall messy haired figure of my oldest brother, fresh out of Hogwarts. He flops on the bed next to me, turning his head to face me.

" What is it? Obviously you want something from me . "

He raises an eyebrow, giving me a look.

" I saw you and mum whispering in the kitchen through the window, but I couldn't hear you. How strange. And then,  your l come into your room, only to find that _you have a male house ring on your finger_! "

He sits up, taking my significantly smaller hand in his, pointedly looking at the ring.

" _Get out_ of my room James Sirius Potter, and dress nicely for dinner tonight. Were having guest."

His brown eyes burn as he drops my hand and leaves the room, slamming the door on his way out.

A softer knock sounds on my door, and I get up to open it.

Albus stands on the other side, looking down towards the ground.

" Lily.... You have a boyfriend?"

He looks up, his captivating green eyes sparkling with curiosity, a large contrast to James' angry brown.

I wordlessly step aside, letting him in to my room. He quickly goes in, sitting down on my bed, but he looks nervous about something. But I wont pressure it out of him.

Albus looks up, adjusting his glasses.

" Uh- Lily I've been hiding something from everyone. And I know I can trust you to keep my secret... I'm gay, Lil."

He directs his gaze at me, eyes revealing everything he's feeling.

I blink a couple of times.

" Al-" I walk to were he sits, sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug, " I don't care what your sexuality is, I'll love you no matter what. But, now we can come up to my room during holidays to talk about cute boys! Although..."

I release him, walking over to my pile of stuff that I deposited when I got home, pulling out the scroll.

" I went to a party last night. And something both unfortunate and amazing happened.... "

I hand him the scroll, whispering.

He gives me a look of confusion and panic, opening the seal and un-scrolling it.

I had to walk away while he read it. Thankfully Fraise's pecking on the window gave me a good reason to leave his side.

Taking the letter from her small and delicate claw.

_Princess,_

_Dinner in the den full of lions? Count me in. Also, don't I always dress to impress? Anyways I'll be there at 5. Send love to your mum. Love you ._

_Scorpius_

_P.s: Mum was watching over my shoulder and forced my to put that_

I blushed a nice, rosy red and folded the letter back to it's original size, hiding it in the top drawer of my desk, along with all the others.

Albus clears his throat, eyes blow wide, making him look like a cartoon character from the shows we would watch as kids.

" Li-Lily, you really topped me here. I-"

  
He manages to stammer out before I take my wand out, pointing it at him.

" Albus" I whisper ," I need you to take an unbreakable vow... No one can know about this until either Scorpius and I divorce or we tell everyone. Please!"

He rolls up the scroll tightly, a places it in my closet, running his hands over my clothes until he finds something.

Pulling out a strapless short, knee length white dress with a dark green ribbon on the top of the bodice.

" Wear this tonight. I'll make sure James doesn't feel 'rebellious' tonight. Lil, I'm not going to take the unbreakable how because I trusted you with my biggest secret, and you trusted me with yours. Now come here and hug me you spoon. "

I laugh, throwing my wand carelessly on to the desk, hugging Al.

" Thank you."

~•~•~

Slipping on my heels, I put my ring on, a strange warmth filling me. Shaking it off, I clip on the silver necklace that mum and dad gave me last year for Christmas.

The nerves that I'm getting are absolutely ridiculous.

The clock hits 5:57 and I take a deep breath in, opening my door and walking down the stairs, into the living room where the fire place and the telly are.

Mum is already in the living room, her ginger hair in loose waves, barely any gray strands on hair disrupting the color. Her pale, red dress up to her knees, the fabric seemingly caresses her.

She turns around, smiling.

" Oh my Lily! You look absolutely gorgeous! HARRY, BOYS! YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW! "

The grumbling and shouts from the boys upstairs is heard, and as mum goes to answer, the fireplace roars to life.

" Well isn't this a party?"


	3. realizations

I roll my eyes at the blond dork coming out of my fire place.

"Hey Scorpius."

Al calls as he walks down the stairs, struggling with to fix his appearance.

Mum quickly usher him into the dining room, and calls for Jin, the house elf to come in.

" Jin, would you please head over to the Malfoy Mansion and invite Astoria and Draco over please. "

" Since you asked so nicely, I'll do it straight away miss Ginny."

Jin left, leaving me and Scorpius awkwardly standing in my living room.

Dressed in black pants and a black dress  shirt rolled to his elbows. Steel toed boots and a dark green tie. 

He looks good enough to _eat._

" Lily, you look- you look absolutely _stunning_."

He walks towards me, pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his chest, the familiar sent of pine and lavender surrounding me.

" So are we still going with the cover story of being a couple ?"

I nod slightly, confused as to why he was asking.

Scorpius pulls my chin up, lightly pressing his lips to mine.

We pull apart and I laugh, tucking a piece of curled hair behind my ear.

  
I grab his hand and pull him into the dining room, followed closely by mum, who's mischievous smirk kept the blush on my face longer than it really should have stayed.

  
He holds the door open for us, following behind with a relaxed smile.

Taking the seat next to mine he whispers

" Since we are married now, I should probably tell you what is expected you. Let's call them... the expectations of a Mrs. Malfoy. "

I motion for him to continue

" ' _A Mrs.Malfoy always dresses to impress. Never more, never less.'_ " He quotes with mischievous look in his eyes. " Your outfit today does much more than impress."

"Scorpius!"

I swat his shoulder as he chuckles at my shock.

Albus walks in, seeing my red face and Scorpius' amused one seizes the chance to tease me.

" Disgusting really. All this affection, ugh."

I roll my eyes, making a rude gesture at him.

~•~

Jin arrives with the Malfoy's in tow, Draco Malfoy's white blond hair slicked back, black robes impeccable as always. Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) looks as if she was floating, her aquamarine dress short in the front, but long in the back, accentuating her long legs.

" Lily, it's been far too long since you have come to the Manor! You must come over for tea sometime to catch up. Ginny don't think that I have forgotten about you. You must come over to the Manor as well, it's been years!" 

Astoria gives me a tight squeeze, holding me at arm's length. 

" You've grown!" 

Mum catches Astoria's attention, taking her for a tour around of the house. 

Draco shakes my hand, giving me a grin. 

"Healer Malfoy, nice to see you again. Atleast this time while I'm not practically dead this time." 

Dad gives his hand a firm shake, barking out a laugh seeing Draco's surprised face. 

"Nice to see you as well, Potter. Try not to kill yourself everytime you go on missions. We have a room set up just for your father and Uncle Lily. It's maddening." 

Dad, Scorpius and I crack up laughing at Draco's exasperated expression. 

~~•~~

Making their way into the dining room everyone sits down waiting for a certain Quidditch player to grace us with his presence.

Quiet chatter fills the dining room, everyone seemingly oblivious to the fact that Scorpius and I were whispering back and forth instead of contributing to the conversation.

The door opens, revealing James witch his arm around a short strawberry blonde girl in a lavender dress.

" Very sorry folks! Didn't mean o make you wait so long. Just had to go pick up my date. Mum, Dad, meet Tessa Passan."

The girl waves and smiles at us, pushing her frames further up her nose. She is pretty, but in an understated kind of way. 

James pulls out a chair, pushing it in as she sits and taking his own next to her.

Al smiles awkwardly, announcing that he was hungry, prompting mum to scurry into the kitchen whispering something to Dad as she passed.

I feel Scorpius' lips ghost over the shell of my ear, making me shiver

"Let the deception begin, darling."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // I haven't abandoned it i pinky promise you. I'm just super duper busy

It's been a few weeks since we had the dinner party, which thankfully didn't end in disaster.

Sure James kept making remarks, but I had prepared myself for that before he even came into the room.

His date, Tessa looked appalled at his behavior. Everytime James made a comment her face flamed and she hid her face behind a curtain of blonde hair, mumbling an hurried apology.

He finally noticed and stopped, holding her hand for the duration of the dinner.

But other than the that, it was smooth sailing.

Summer is coming to a close for the Hogwarts students and I'm anxious.

Letters came in today, and instead of just having mum read them, I practically snatched it from her.

I didn't want her to see my last name. Scorpius and I are magically bonded, so naturally all documents have been changed to Malfoy.

On the plus side, I don't have to share the 6th year Girl's dormitory this year. Along with the book supply list came a key and another letter.

_Dear Mrs. Lily Malfoy,_

_Many congratulations on the behalf of the Hogwarts staff on your marriage. Enclosed is the key to the room where your husband and you will be housed for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. To access the room, insert the key into the mantle of the Slytherin common room fireplace. Turn the handle 2/3ths of the way, and wait until you hear a click. Remove the key and the mantle will swing open. Your peers will not be surprised to see you entering, as they have been told that you have 'been selected' for testing of a new dormitory. See you in September!_

_\- Professor Robert Heflet,_   
_Headmaster at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

But now we're supposed to live together for the rest of the year, and now the whole staff knows.

Joy.

\---

" Lily, when do you plan to be back? I don't want you at Diagon Alley alone. You know how dangerous it gets out there... Especially with how you dress." Mum worries from the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

I look down at my ripped jeans, black high necked shirt and green army jacket, confused as to how this would be provocative.

I raise an eyebrow, slipping on a pair of sunglasses and waving goodbye, grabbing my bag and wand off the side table and heading for the fireplace. Taking a little floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!" I say, and suddenly I'm whisked away, the green flames wrapping around my feet, gracefully depositing me into the Great Room of the Manor.

"Scorpius." I call out as I'm going up the stairs.

" You'd better be dressed by the time I'm up there or I'll literally tackle you."

As I reach his bedroom door, I quietly open it...To find him still in bed snoring. And true to my word, I take a deep breath and jump on him, screaming.

"Wake up Scor, wake up wake up wake up wake up wake uppppppp."

He wakes up with a start, eyes wide and a slight girly scream of his own.

"What the fu- Lily! Why in the name of Merlin would you wake me up this early?"

He has a point. But then again it's only 9 am.

"Well I'm going to Diagon Alley and I want you to come with me because my outfit is to 'provocative'. "

He looks at what I'm wearing, making me realize I'm sit sitting on his lap. It doesn't seem to bug him, so I'm not going to complain.

"In what universe is a few spots of skin going to provoke anyone?" He muses.

I give him a peck on the cheek, hopping off of his large bed with a little difficulty.

" Get up, lazy arse. Your going with me. No if, ands or buts allowed! '

"... What if it's my butt? "

I grab one of the pillows onon the floor and throw it at him, hitting his face.

" _Especially_ if it's your butt."

I turn on my heel and head towards his wardrobe. Opening the sleek black wooden doors, I shove aside the boring black and white formal clothing and robes, looking for the slightly raised panel to push open to access his actual clothing.

The panel gives away, swing open to reveal a large walk in wardorbe with all his school clothes and muggle clothing.

Flicking on the muggle lighting we installed last summer when we built the room, I pick out a gradient grey shirt a light wash blue button up, and a pair of ripped dark wash jeans for him to wear.

I climb out of the wardrobe but don't bother turning off the light, since he still needs his shoes. He's already showered, sitting on his leather couch with just his towel wrapped around his waist.

I hand him his clothes, and he gives them a once over before shrugging and pulling his pants on underneath the towel, which he then drops onto the floor. He looks up at me through his green and blonde bangs.

"Enjoying the show Princess?" He smirks at me, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Most definitely, Snake." I tease back.

He brushes past me while pulling his shirt on, going into the wardorbe to put on his shoes.

He shouts a slightly offened " Hey!" From the depths of the wardrobe.

"That was just mean Lilykins."

" Just hurry up!"

×××

"Scorpius!"

"What? I think this is the perfect gift for Albus." Even he can't hold his laughter in.

He's holding up Jefer Keting's A _Guide To Being A Fabulous Gay Wizard_. A book which had made headlines in _The Daily Prophet_ as the first lgbt+ material to be publicised in the wizarding world, sparking a movement of queer reading material.

But to us, the book is a joke. Knowing Albus, he'd probably have throw a fit with a book like that.

"Finee, but only if you give it to him at the manor." I relent.

Albus- according to his latest post on social media- had come out as gay. So now he's subject to jokes and stupid gifts from the family.

And Scorpius of course.

He buys the book, along with his books and mine for the school year. I had just taken out my pouch of galleons to pay when he hands me the already wrapped packages.

I shove him lightly and grab his hand, pulling him into Madam Mankins Robes For Every Occasion. We slowly make our way to the back, where the school clothing is. I grab a jumper with a 3/4ths zip with 'SLYTHERIN' embroidered in a beautiful dark green colour on the back, and the Slytherin house insigna on the large pocket.

I try it on, faceing Scorpius.

"What do you think?" I turn around showing of the back and look over my shoulder, like a model would.

He looks up from what he was doing on his phone, and gives me a long look. He locks his phone and puts it in his pocket, walking towards me.

"I should probably tell you tge next expectation." He rests his hands on my hips, resting his head ontop of mine.

" ' _A Mrs.Malfoy always strives to be superior than the rest_.' Now what does that mean to you Lily?"

He doesn't give me a chance to answer before he continues.

" It means that you, my dear don't need to worry about that one. You are superior go everyone in the whole school. With your stunning looks, your intelligence, and your killer seeker skills you rise above the rest. Just keep doing what you already do and you'll be fine."

He turns me around then, kissing me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // alright hey! How have you guys been? Happy new years from a slightly cold and busy author. Please don't forget to vote, comment and add this to your library!
> 
> Question of the update-
> 
> How do you think the story is so far? Is it Mary Sue ish? Comment down below!


End file.
